Bon anniversaire Gaara version 2
by fham
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke décident d'organiser une fête d'aniversaire à Gaara.Tout semblait bien se passer... Comment cela peut il totalement dériver? Version éditée du 14.02.07...


Titre: Bon anniversaire Gaara  
Auteur: Fham  
Genre: Drama, et (vraiment un tout petit peu) horreur  
Disclaimer: Pardon à tous les persos. Je sais que vous appartenez à Masashi Kishimoto le grand, mais bon je rêve quand même.

Fic éditée le 14 février, rendue encore plus ce qu'elle est. Enjoy!  
Encore éditée un peu le 26 mars, mais quelques phrases par-ci par-là, pour qu'on comprenne mieux ce qu'il se passe et où on est.

Et encore merci aux commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir!

* * *

"Un ...Deux ...TROIS !"

Quand le mot "trois" sonne, nous fondons tous les deux sur Gaara. Armés de fil indéfaisable, même au contact du chakra, Sasuke se charge des pieds, et moi des mains.

"Ok, opération numéro une réussie." lance t-il.

L'opération numéro une, c'était capturer Gaara.

"Passons à la deuxième !" continue le brun.

La deuxième, c'est l'emmener chez Sasuke.

"Je veux lui faire une surprise" qu'il m'a dit. J'en suis pas sûr, mais bon, hein, avec Sasuke on sait jamais.

Gaara se débat. Il se laisse pas faire le bougre... Enfin, c'est normal. Se faire sauter dessus et ligoter puis bâillonner comme ça dans la rue, on peut effectivement se poser des questions et ne pas vouloir se laisser faire.  
Ah, on arrive chez Sasuke. Pendant quelques secondes, nous posons Gaara dans la pelouse, et ouvrons la porte.

On le reprend et le traîne jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Hé, c'est vrai, nous sommes le 19 janvier. Le jour de son anniversaire.

Mais je ne vois pas de gâteau sur la table. Juste des couteaux, tellement aiguisés, que rien qu'à les regarder, j'ai déjà l'impression de me faire lacérer.

Oh non...

"Bon anniversaire Gaara !" commence t-il à dire, en léchant un petit couteau.

Du coin de l'œil, je l'observe, terrifié. Attendez... Il va vraiment ...? Non !... Pas Sasuke !... Et... Pas Gaara ! Non !

...Espérons que son bouclier de sable le sauvera...  
...Mais attendez, si Sasuke réussit son coup ? Je deviens son complice, là ?

...Et Gaara... Il...

...Non...

Sans vraiment réfléchir, je tente un petit "non" à Sasuke.

"Sasuke, arrête..."

Mais je ne sais même pas s'il m'a entendu. Peut-être m'a-t-il simplement ignoré.

En un instant, mes yeux se dirigent vers Gaara.

Je remarque ses yeux écarquillés, brillants, comme quand ses victimes respirent leurs dernières minutes, paralysées par la peur. Quand elles voient leur vie défiler d'un coup sec... Une dernière pensée adressée aux proches, un adieu.  
Un signe de main. Une implosion.  
Et puis tout est fini.

Sasuke a aussi les yeux écarquillés. Mais les siens font peur. Ils sont ouverts tellement grand, que je m'étonne que l'on puisse écarter ses paupières aussi fort. Des vaisseaux sanguins autour de ses yeux ont éclaté, lui donnant encore plus l'air d'un personnage principal de massacre au kunai, dans le rôle du tueur.  
Une levée de bras. Une retombée.  
Et puis tout est fini.

J'aimerais tellement qu'il lâche ce couteau, que cette vision macabre qui me vient à l'esprit n'arrive jamais. Qu'il n'y ait ni cris, ni sang, ni poignard. Juste un intervenant, qui aurait empêché l'autre de commettre l'irréparable.

J'observe des pieds à la tête les deux combattants de la pièce.

C'est vrai, Gaara devrait faire plus peur que Sasuke, et pourtant.

Le brun repose le couteau, et ferme calmement la porte. Il revient à sa place initiale, puis plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Gaara de longs instants. Il attrape lentement un autre couteau, sans le quitter des yeux.

Il s'élance. Je le vois presque au ralenti.

Non...Non !

La plus minuscule lame du lot bien enfoncé entre les mains, il continue, tout en poussant un cri continu, un cri de haine.

Mais Gaara n'a rien fait !

Sans même comprendre mon geste, je m'élance, moi aussi. Mais pas pour tuer Gaara... Pour le sauver, le sauver de cette chose -à présent je ne peux plus l'appeler par un autre mot- pris de je-ne-sais-quoi et qui se rue sur lui, avec cette pulsion... D'ailleurs, est-ce vraiment une pulsion ?

J'empoigne moi aussi un couteau.  
J'accélère, encore et toujours, guidé par cette voix à l'intérieur de moi. Pourtant, ce n'est pas Kyûbi.  
Peut-être est-ce ma conscience, ou alors mon instinct ? Je n'en sais rien, je m'en fiche.  
Tout ce que je veux, c'est arriver à temps.

Moi aussi, je me mets à crier. Je crie "non" de toutes mes forces, un non qui vient de mes entrailles, du plus profond de moi. J'espère que Sasuke tournera la tête vers moi, et m'écoutera, mais hélas, comme lors de mon autre tentative, il ne donne aucune réponse.

Je me jette devant Gaara, dans un dernier élan d'espoir. Celui-ci me fixe, étonné.

Il ne devait pas s'y attendre. Mais pourtant, j'avais essayé d'empêcher l'autre... Je... Je n'aurais en fait pas haleté Sasuke, j'aurais juste cru le faire ? Ou alors... Gaara ne faisait pas attention à moi. C'est le plus probable...

Oui, il a dû ne pas lâcher Sasuke des yeux, n'accorder d'importance à rien d'autre que Sasuke. Comment aurait-il pu faire autre chose ? Il est celui qui est en train... D'essayer de le tuer.

Sasuke semble enfin faire attention à moi. Il prononce faiblement mon nom, et hésite un instant. "Continuer, et tuer Naruto, ou se rendre, et aller en taule ?", doit-il se dire.

Continuer et tuer Naruto.

Il repart de plus belle, en hurlant "Mais pourquoi t'es-tu mis devant lui", en n'arrêtant pas de me hurler cette question au visage. Je me mets bien en face de lui. Je dois lui faire face, je dois empêcher ça. Sans me retourner, j'adresse quelques mots à Gaara.

"Uchiha Sasuke m'a tué."

Et la lame s'enfonce rapidement dans mon torse, peut-être qu'elle va toucher mon coeur. J'ai mal comme si j'allais mourir (que suis-je bête, je vais mourir), mais je ne crie pas de douleur. A quoi bon ?Depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai beau hurler, personne ne réagit. Alors à quoi bon ?

Je crache du sang, et fixe Sasuke. Dans mes derniers instants, j'entrevois la dernière chose que je pourrais faire : le dos de Gaara. Il faut que je le détache. Maintenant, je ne peux plus le défendre, alors autant l'aider.

Je me tourne, fais un pas, et me retrouve allongé sur un lit.

Où suis-je ? Ici, c'est... Blanc. Suis-je mort ?

Pendant que je réfléchis, j'entends des voix. Jiraya ...? Ou Dieu... La voix semble se rapprocher de moi. De peur, je referme les yeux.

"Alors, tu as été marqué à ce point par ça ?" constate t-il à voix basse

Je rouvre les yeux.  
Les murs sont blancs, le lit est blanc, même l'homme en face de moi a les cheveux blancs. Seul le ciel est gris. Un gris bien sombre... Il va bientôt pleuvoir.

Le ciel était bleu, avant.

...Le ciel...? Je le vois d'en bas, si je ne m'abuse.

Je ne suis pas mort...?

Alors, celui en face de moi est sûrement Jiraya. A vrai dire, mes yeux voient trouble.

L'homme imposant a l'air de me fixer tristement, peut-être depuis longtemps. Pourquoi cet air ? Avant même que la fin de la question ne me vienne, la réponse me vient déjà.  
Je revois la scène entre Sasuke et Gaara.

Oh non... Gaara !

"Sasuke...Sasuke a...!-  
- Naruto, c'est fini... me rassure Jiraya. C'est fini."

Il détourne la tête vers la porte de ma chambre restée ouverte, et fixe celle d'en face.

"C'est fini..." continue t-il, comme pour se rassurer

Ma vue redevient normale.  
Je descends rapidement de mon lit grâce au pouvoir de récupération de Kyûbi, constate que l'on m'a mis en pyjama, et juge que cela n'a pas d'importance. C'est juste pour aller voir ce qui se trame de l'autre côté du couloir...  
En repensant à l'expression de l'écrivain, il me semble que l'air est plus tendu. Allez, plus que quelques pas. Allez...

Quand j'ouvre la porte, la première chose que je vois sont les tâches de sang au travers des bandages qui enserrent son corps entier.

Le résidu de liquide a beau recouvrir son corps entier, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer celles aux environs de son ventre ; elles sont plus proches et plus grandes, et je crois qu'elles le font souffrir, quand il respire. A chaque fois qu'il inspire, son visage se fige de douleur, un bref instant. La souffrance se lit alors sur son visage. Ses yeux ne sont plus que deux losanges noirs, et sa bouche semble comme truquée, tellement elle se déforme de douleur face à ces plaies encore à vif qui ne cicatrisent pas, du fait des mouvements de son ventre. Et même quand j'en lève les yeux, je voix ces cheveux rouge sang, comme pour me rappeler ce combat. J'essaie de ne plus y penser, de fuir quelques instants la pièce, de faire partir de mon esprit tout ce qui le hante.  
Et je le vois.  
Je n'avais même pas remarqué les "bip" qui occupaient la pièce... Je n'avais même pas remarqué ces fils... Je n'avais tout simplement pas remarqué le moniteur, posé sur une table à peine à la hauteur du lit, qui affichait depuis le début le pouls de Gaara, sur son écran.

Quand le roux se rend compte de ma présence, un son vient briser le silence de pierre, présent dans la chambre d'hôpital depuis sûrement des heures.

"Ah..."

Mais moi, misérable tueur réalisant mes actes, n'osant prononcer pas un mot, tout ce que je fais, ce n'est que de fixer les taches de sang qui passent à travers des bandages, qui recouvrent son corps entier, à me demander.  
A me demander comment j'aurais pu l'empêcher de le faire, une façon qui aurait marché, qui l'aurait laissé intact.  
C'est sûr, il a un organe vital touché.  
Comment aurais-je pu le défendre? Il y a forcément quelque chose auquel je...-

"Naruto..." me lance péniblement Gaara

Je m'assois à son chevet, l'écoute attentivement. Gaara.

"Oui ?"

J'essaie d'être le plus naturel possible, pour ne pas le paniquer. Après tout, on vient d'essayer de le tuer...

"Tout va bien... Maintenant..." articule t-il, lentement

Le minuscule rond que faisait sa bouche se change en un maigre sourire triste. On dirait moi, avec Sakura, ce jour-là, où elle était venue me voir à l'hôpital... Cette pensée me donne envie de pleurer. Nous sommes tellement identiques... Alors pourquoi Sasuke a t-il...?

"Gaara, qu'est-ce que tu as fait? je lui demande, m'attendant à quelque chose de mauvais  
- Ça n'a pas d'importance..." me répond-il faiblement

Quand j'entends cette phrase, sans même m'en rendre compte, ma bouche se déforme, tiraillée de toute part. Mes yeux brillent...  
C'est donc si grave que ça? Il a fait à Sasuke quelque chose de tellement grave, que Sasuke en veut le tuer, et qu'il refuse de me le dire?  
Soudainement, les "bip" qui résonnent dans la pièce se font plus éloignés les uns des autres, et Gaara devient de plus en plus calme.

Non! Gaara ne peut pas...!

J'attrape sa main, la serre le plus fort possible. J'essaie oralement de le faire rester, en vain.

"Gaara... Gaara! Non, Gaara! Ne meurs pas! Gaara!"

Un autre sourire se forme sur ses lèvres. Mais d'un autre genre. Un sourire apaisé, finalement, heureux de s'en aller.  
Il est parti. Les larmes coulent, coulent à flot. Il est mort. Il est mort!

Uchiha Sasuke...

Uchiha Sasuke... Je le vengerai. Attends-moi, Uchiha Sasuke. Attends que je me rétablisse de cette blessure que tu m'as infligée. Attends bien patiemment que nous nous retrouvions face à face à nouveau. Et je te tuerai.  
Je vengerai Gaara. Tant pis si je ne pourrai plus renter à Konoha à cause de ça, je te tuerai. Tant pis si je ne serai pas Hokage. Je te tuerai.

Je te tuerai.


End file.
